Ultra Dragon Ball: Ultimate World
Ultra Dragon Ball: Ultimate World is a "New-Era User Fan Fiction" with some elements from older user fan fictions. It depicts other wikis as worlds also, and has a few sagas. Major Heroes *Gotek *AssassinHood (Called Hood in this) *TheUltraKamehameha (Called TUK, sometimes called Tucker jokingly) *Zeon1 (Sometimes called Z or simply Zeon in this) *SuperSaiyanKrillin (SSK or KJ in this) *SSJ4 Vegito (Vegito or Flex in this) Minor or Temporary Heroes *10X Kamehameha (Appears in the War Saga, called 10X) *Supremegogeta (called Sg) *Blalafoon (Appears in the War Saga) *PrinceZarbon (Appears in War Saga, called PZ) *SS1 Soldier (Minor Hero, called SS1S usually) *Cocoabean (Minor Hero, called Cocoa) *Nappa77 (Appears in the War Saga, called N77 by Vegito, SSK, Gotek, Blalafoon and Blaze) *TeamUnitedNerds (called TUN) Anti-Heroes *BlazeFireXXXX (Main Anti-Hero, called Blaze) *Tjakari (Other Main Anti-Hero) *Legato Bluesummers (Main Anti-Hero during War Saga) *KillerBaka9 (Minor Anti-Hero) Villains *Godisme *Graf (Original Character, not based off a user) *Teefkids (Minor, Only good at insulting and running) *CommunityCentral (Mentioned) *NamekLogo (Minor) *Anon Tien09 *Many Unnamed Anons (Minor) Character Gallery GotekUDWUW.png|Gotek HoodUDBUW.png|Hood, in his alternate outfit. TUKUDBUW.png|TUK ZeonUDBUW.png|Zeon SSKUDBUW.jpg|SSK BlazeUDBUW2.jpg|Blaze. Training Saga Gotek: I better start training the new guy. See ya TUK. TUK: Darn it Gotek, it's no fair that you get to train Hood while I do nothing. Gotek: Oh, yeah, I almost forgot, I need you to take care of Anons 907-911, they've been 'causing quite a bit of trouble. TUK: Yes! Gotek: Yeah, yeah, I hope that stops your whining. Anyway, see ya. Hood: Hey Gotek. Are we going to start my training now? Gotek: Yep. Here. Hood: What's this? Gotek: It's a toolbelt with all your guardian tools. We'll go through all of them soon. Gotek: Ah, here we are, a spam page. So, we're going to go over deleting real quick. Grab the gun from your toolbelt. Gotek: Now, that is a Delete Gun, aim it at the page, and hold the trigger for about 3 seconds, longer for a bigger page, then let it go. Hood: Whoa, cool. Gotek: Yep. Now come on. Gotek: Now for moving. This is fun! Take out your Re-Name Whip. Gotek: Now, sling it over your back, then thrust it forward. You need to hit just right, with just the right amount of power. Hood: Okay. Let's see. Gotek: Perfect, great job! Hood: Thanks! :) There is more to this saga, but I may not finish it, I will start working on the next saga, and it's possible I might come back to this saga, but it's pretty boring, and I basically bombed it. Graff Saga Hood (Quietly): Darn it, looks like we've got a vandal running around. Hood: Darn it, whoever's doing this is good, quick, and persistant. Hood: Darn.... it, I can't keep this up, I'm never...... gonna catch the guy..... I need to wait 'til Gotek comes around. Gotek: Hey Hood. Mornin' sleepin' beauty. Hood: Hmph, hey Gotek. Gotek: What happened? I woke up and found, at least, a dozen walls covered in some, I must admit, cool graffiti, then I find you passed out in the middle of the place. Hood: Some graffit artist is around, he struck last night and I tried to clean some up, but I eventually just got too exhausted and decided to wait for you. I couldn't find any trace of him. Gotek: Hmm, kind of what I figured. It's gonna be tough to catch the guy, I already sent TUK to try and track the guy. Hood: There's no way that'll be enough. Gotek:...... I know. TUK : Someone was running here, and I'd bet it was the vandal. TUK: What do you want, Tjakari? Tjakari: Just seein' what your up to. So what are you doing? TUK: I'm hunting a vandal. Tjakari: Ooooohhh, interesting, can I help? TUK: No. Tjakari: Why? TUK: 'Cause you're about the biggest little frick ever, and you'll just get in my way. Tjakari: Tsk, tsk, tsk, now is that anyway for an admin to talk to somebody. TUK: Whatever. TUK: The smears stop here, and the wall is vandalized. Odd.... A Whispy, Creepy, Quiet Voice: Hello Admin. TUK: What was the that?!! Who's there!? The Voice: Haha, you'll never catch me, Guardian. TUK: Wanna bet you little frick!!? TUK: Gosh, you scared me SSK, don't do that. SSK: Sorry. What's up? TUK: I'm tracking a vandal, I need to keep going. SSK: Can I help? TUK: I doubt it, the little frick is just messing with my head, it's like he's a ghost or something. SSK: Hmm, well, I'm coming with you anyway. TUK: Hmph, fine. To be continued........ Category:Story invented by Gotek Category:Page added by Gotek Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If